With Arms Wide Open
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Inspired by Creed's "With Arms Wide Open", dedicated to Predec2 for her birthday... I couldn't just say Happy Birthday, I had to do something more. In this little one shot Brian and Justin discuss... well, actually, they discuss this song and what it means to them. Keep in mind it's my story, so smut and lemons and sweetness and heat... enjoy!


**A/N:** I know I have other stories I need to finish, but this came to mind… so here it is. This story was inspired by "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed, and is dedicated to Kim (Predec2) because it's her birthday. Or at least it was her birthday when I started writing this… darn RL and homework. Happy belated Birthday KP! Hope you had a great day and I hope you enjoy the story I wrote for you. I tried for sweet and fluffy, and because it's me I ended up with sweet, smutty, a tad angsty, but happy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, never will… you know the drill. I know, I know… never say never, so I figure if I say I'll never own them, then someday I will… that makes sense, right?

It was another normal Friday evening at the Kinney-Taylor house. The moon was shining high in the night sky casting a bright glow through the window and across the vast expanse of land behind Britin. Brian and Justin were enjoying a relaxing night after a long week of working in the city.

This doesn't sound like a normal Brian and Justin to you? A few years ago it wouldn't, but ever since Justin came back from New York and decided to turn the tables on Brian and propose to him, they had been leading a quite normal domestic life. Well, as domestic as Brian and Justin can get. Friday nights being their most domestic… if you knew what they did two Saturday's ago after Brian had been out of town for work for almost a whole week you would think domestic was ludicrous.

Brian was surprisingly enjoying a quiet night in with the man he loved. He was pretending to finish a campaign on his laptop that he had a great idea for and needed to get it down quickly. Pretending because he's spending far more time watching Justin. Justin was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, with the glow from the fireplace behind him and the moonlight highlighting his beautiful face and golden hair from the window he was sitting in front of, he was even more stunning. Add to that the look and concentration and passion that Justin so clearly displays when he's wrapped up in his creations, Justin Taylor, the artiste, is his own living work of art.

A work of art he's trying very hard to appreciate from a distance. The one and only thing in this world that Justin will not be interrupted from is his art. Although Brian is pretty sure he could persuade his Sunshine to finish his work of art later after Brian has fully inspected his own work of art, inside and out. He chuckles silently at his own joke, while simultaneously groaning at how cliché and lesbianic his thoughts are becoming.

Okay, so he's come far enough to admit that he's just being romantic and that the object of his desire, his perfect blond husband, is more than enough reason for him to be as cheesy as he wants. He's always said that he doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him and what he does, and while he knows that's actually a load of shit, if Justin is the recipient of those thoughts and romantic notions, then so be it. The look on Justin's face, and the thanks that is given many times after one of his romantic gestures, is more than worth any sacrifice.

It surprises him still sometimes that this is his life; living in a country manor, married, monogamous, successful, and perfectly happy. He thinks it took them long enough to get to where they are, and he shudders to think where he would be if not for Justin, either meeting him or Justin coming back. Justin was more successful than he ever thought he could be, and Brian was so fucking proud of him. They both proved to themselves and each other that while the time apart had been really fucking difficult it made what they had now so much stronger and worth every second they spent apart.

After putting the last couple of touches on the campaign that could definitely wait till Monday, Brian put his laptop aside and stretched out on the sofa to fully admire his partner. From Brian's vantage point it looked like Justin was just about to finish… he'd been watching Justin paint and draw for so many years he could recognize what stage Justin was in most of the time. They had already had their first round of sex after getting home and changing, and that was after the blowjob that Justin had given him on the drive home. Fortunately it was early Spring and the last of the snow had melted, meaning that they wouldn't get into an accident. Justin's blowjobs, regardless of the cramped space in his vette, can still cause a man to forget what he's doing and to stay alert.

Brian was just thinking that it was time to interrupt Justin's drawing anyway. He was most definitely up for another round, and they hadn't had a chance to re-christen the hot tub on the deck. Now that the evenings weren't freezing he was about to suggest a little skinny-dipping when a song started on the radio. Not only effectively killing the mood he was in, but reminding him of a time in his life he would much rather forget, thank you very much.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

Justin had been silently enjoying their evening relaxing, together. He definitely enjoyed their life at Britin, their married, monogamous life. He knew it would happen eventually, no matter what life threw at them, or what objections or fears that Brian had, he knew they would end up together. He was surprised that Brian had kept this mansion, but after Brian's ridiculously romantic reminder that it was for his prince, and couldn't get rid of it, he was more than happy to move there.

He was even more surprised that Brian had already planned and remodeled the attic just for Justin's studio. He had it insulated and wired into the upgraded central air system so his studio was always the perfect temperature. Brian also had all the best artists' supplies, drawing tables, canvas stretchers, and storage equipment he'd ever seen. There were existing windows along two walls, which Brian has replaced with double pane floor to ceiling windows. It had to be the most wonderful thing Brian had ever given him (outside of this house and their life together).

As domestic and relaxed as their evening might seem to an outsider at the moment, he knew that with Brian's business, his art, their travel and meetings and going between cities, and still finding time to visit with the gang and go to Babylon almost once a week, life was anything but relaxed and normal. Not to mention their sex life was better than ever, and hotter and sweeter and rougher and harder and… he was going to give himself a hard-on if he continued that line of thought.

When he originally came into their living room and looked out their windows at their beautiful property he quickly tuned out everything (well almost everything, he was always in tune with Brian), grabbed his nearest sketch pad and pencils and started drawing the eerily gorgeous backyard. Grass, trees, snowcapped mountains in the distance, their stables barely visible, and everything cast in the moonlight; it was breathtaking.

He was just putting the finishing touches on his sketch when he heard Brian's breath catch and while he had been very aware of Brian's heated stare for almost the whole time he had been sitting there, he was instantly aware that he was no longer the center of Brian's attention. He recognized the song that came on over their stereo system (only the best for Brian, high-end, top of the line, yet not noticeable to the untrained eye), he'd always liked this song. It was sweet and sad and when he paid close attention he could feel the singer's pain and heartache, along with his hope and joy at becoming a father.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open…wide open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

He didn't know what it was like to be a father, but he could imagine. He practically was Gus's second father, although only to Brian and Gus, they hadn't really discussed it with Lindsay and Melanie yet. He just knew that when Gus had finally been allowed to visit Britin last summer, for a whole week, Gus had happily continued calling Justin papa from visits to Canada where he and Brian had been able to be there together, and had taken Gus for a day here or there. Those hotel visits were always difficult for Brian and Justin, but they more than made up for their separation before and after Gus's time with them.

Justin could practically feel Brian's tension and sadness from where he was. Deciding that no drawing was worth Brian's pain, he stopped immediately and turned to Brian. He knew this song could be very emotional, but for Brian to be showing that emotion, and the depth of whatever those emotions must be… for Brian to have unshed tears… a few years ago Justin would have ignored Brian and let him work through whatever this was on his own for fear of being rejected and scorned. However, life was very different for them now, and Justin knew that his place was by Brian's side, no matter what.

Justin rose from his place on the window bench and walked over to Brian. Brian didn't move or look over at him, but his shoulders noticeably tensed and his fists clenched and unclenched. Justin couldn't tell if he was going to cry in agony or scream in frustration, so he did what he does best, something that has always worked where Brian is concerned. He sat next to Brian, practically in his lap, and held him. He wrapped Brian in his arms and kissed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. No words were needed; he knew if Brian needed to speak, he would.

Brian turned in Justin's arms and held on tight. They moved so they were both comfortable, stretched out with Brian under Justin. He would never tell anyone (and the only person who needed to know already knew), but he felt safest in Justin's arms, and being between Justin and the sofa made him feel completely wrapped and sheltered. He loved Justin more and more each day, and his partner's innate ability to know that something was bothering him, but to not speak a word and just hold him and be there for him however he was needed made Brian love him even more.

Justin spread out on top of Brian as best he could, wrapping Brian in as much comfort and warmth as his smaller body could offer his lover, his best friend, his husband. He laid his head on the warm, tan, lean chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling his breath steadying and calming. Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair, massaging his scalp gently, and placing kisses on his chest on any skin available.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, reveling in Justin's softness, his comfort and support, his ability to know exactly what Brian needed even when Brian didn't… especially when Brian didn't. He wanted to wait till the song ended to speak, knowing that Justin wouldn't ask, but feeling like he needed to explain.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything…oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open_

"I don't know why that song affected me like that just then… It's stupid really, I know I've heard it before, it's been a while, but it didn't affect me like that then."

Justin knew better than to interrupt Brian, although he was dying to tell Brian that he wasn't stupid and that he shouldn't hide his emotions.

"First time I heard it though… that was a different story… It was about a month before Gus was born. Lindsay had another doctor appointment that she wanted me there for. I guess Mel was too busy or some shit like that. She called like every day, although I didn't answer, my answering machine was fucking full by the end of the week. Finally I gave in and went with her. Appointment was fine, the baby was fine, Lindsay was fine. Well, she was a fucking mess, crying about Mel not being there and complaining about having to pee all the time and how much the baby moved. I took her to lunch on the way home and she was laughing so hysterically at nothing by the time we got to her place she barely had a chance to say goodbye and ran to the bathroom."

Brian took a deep breath before continuing. Justin wasn't sure if Brian was aware that his hands were tracing an invisible pattern on Justin's back, but he sure wasn't going to interrupt him now. For all he knew and had learned over his years with Brian and listening to his friends and chosen family he hadn't heard anything about Brian's actual thoughts about being a father. He couldn't imagine it was an easy decision based on what he knew from Brian's actual family, and his few times dealing with them.

"I was on the way back to work that day when I heard it the first time… Called Cynthia, took the rest of the day off… She didn't ask, she knew better than to ask, and before you ask, I did tell her, eventually."

If he's thought it before he'll think it again, thank god for Cynthia. Justin's positive that if it hadn't been for her constant presence in his life from Ryder to Vanguard and Kinnetik that Brian wouldn't be the success and confident man he is. He's always been confident in business, at least that's what he lets everyone see, but he is now completely confident in business and his personal life and it makes him shine all the brighter.

"I heard that song and I thought… I thought what the fuck am I doing? Why the fuck would Lindsay chose me? Didn't she know how screwed up I was, how fucked up my family was… why the fuck would she want to carry my fucked up offspring?"

Justin didn't point out how Brian's voice hitched a little at these confessions, confessions that Justin has never heard Brian admit. He was beyond description for the ability to be the one that Brian could tell this to.

"I looked up the song that night, the internet wasn't that great then, but if you knew how to look you could find anything. The lead singer… Scott Strapp… he wrote it after finding out he was going to be a father. He was scared shitless… I knew that feeling. He didn't want his child growing up with the same hatred, anger and religious bullshit that he grew up with… Fuck! I knew that fucking feeling… the helpless anger and sorrow… wondering how his parents… how my parents could bring a child up feeling like that… it…"

Brian had to pause and take a deep breath. He and Justin were holding each other tighter now. He'd never shared these thoughts with anyone… not even Mikey… not even Vic. He didn't mean for all this to come out, but maybe… just maybe it was time, his partner deserved to know anyway, not that he was purposefully hiding anything, but Justin had asked him a few times how he felt about when he became a father and what Justin would feel like in that position. Maybe that's why the song hit him like it did now.

"Then Gus was born… same night I met you." At that he paused he lifted Justin's face up to meet his. He couldn't help a little chuckle and shake his head at his sentimental silly partner who he was pretty sure had more tears in his eyes than him. He leaned up to kiss those perfectly soft raspberry lips as Justin leaned down. As always with their kisses it definitely held the promise of so much more, but Brian, for once, wanted to finish what he was saying.

"It took me a long time to get over that fear, and I still can't help but worry sometimes, but… the munchers did a pretty good job raising him. And… seeing the way he looks at me… when he says he loves me."

Another pause to recover from far too many emotions.

"I never thought I'd be a father, certainly not a good father. Now I can't imagine not having a son, and not being a father…. Course I never expected to want to be married and have a family either, but…"

"I can't imagine not being married to you." Justin's voice cracked a little at this, from all his silent tears for his partner, and his heart-felt statement that couldn't be more true.

"What about a family?"

"It goes without saying that I've always wanted you to be a part of my family, and now you are."

"You know for someone who got 1500 on their SAT's you can be pretty slow sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't imagine not being married to you either. I never thought I'd want that… you know my personal thoughts on marriage, at least, before I met you and eventually realized that everything I ever needed and wanted was right in front of me."

Brian kisses Justin's tears away… sentimental little twat. He may as well spell it out for him.

"You can be very subtle when you want to be, but that doesn't mean I haven't picked up on all the little hints and questions you've been asking for a while. I don't know how it would work or what would change… but I know Gus loves you almost as much as I do, you've been there practically since he was born… hell, you named him… and I know you think of him as a son."

Justin's nodding at what Brian was saying, trying not to speak because he'd just cry. He desperately wants Brian to finish what he's saying, because he's pretty sure, but he has to be absolutely sure.

"You love Gus like he is your son… and I can't think of a better man I know to be a father than you… If you want to be a father, a real father… and have a real family, our family, here, then I'm ready...if you're…"

Whatever he was about to say is abruptly stopped by Justin's lips on his, demanding attention. Brian's happy to attend thoroughly. A kiss meant to say thank you and I love you and oh my god are you serious and I can't believe you want that too.

Brian pulls away just before the kiss gets more heated and doesn't want to stop.

"You do realize that no matter how hard we try…"

He doesn't need to finish that sentence, Justin's eye roll and overly dramatic sigh say more than enough of an answer. Before Justin can turn this into a drama princess moment where he declares his love of Brian and how much he's changed and grown and is ready and blah blah blah… he gets it and he gets Justin. He'd much rather get back to celebrating the best way he knows… the best way they know, the one way that they have always communicated the best.

Brian softens his expression and smiles, really smiles at his husband as he brushes some of his blond locks behind his ear. He continues caressing Justin's incredibly soft earlobe and neck.

"What do you say we finish this upstairs?"

"I'd like that."

With that Justin stands up and waits for Brian to stand before walking up to their room. Brian gladly follows that perfect bubble butt up to their four post bed. Brian never thought he'd get to a point where he would purposely move a round of sex to a bedroom… that's something the close-minded straight people do because they're too ashamed of being sexual, right? At least that's he used to think. He still could care less where people have sex and he and Justin have christened many a room in Britin, including outside, the stables and the pool and hot tub. However, there has to be something said for a giant soft mattress where they could be in any position, comfortably, and have all supplies necessary within reach at all times. Of course the four posts and sturdy headboard made for some very interesting playtime with scarves and ties.

Justin and Brian stripped quickly, while admiring their husbands body, still beautiful and perfect and fucking hot (if Brian did say so himself… and he did). Before Justin could crawl onto the bed he pulled him to him, wrapped completely in each other's arms, moaning into each other's mouths as tongues and lips massaged and caressed and breathed in their partner. Groaning as their bodies met from head to toe, cocks trapped between them providing just enough friction to be almost desperate, but not enough to get off… never enough.

Brian turned and pushed Justin onto the bed, quickly falling to his knees and pulling his partner to him, pushing his legs out of the way and engulfing his cock in one swallow.

Justin's head flew back, his eyes squeezed shut and he yelled his partner's name. If there was one person better at blowjobs than Justin it was Brian. It never failed to make him scream and writhe in pleasurable agony, and if Brian kept up this fast, hard, sucking pace he'd come before he could even think about anything else they could do.

Just before Justin was sure he was going to come Brian stopped and pulled off, leaving Justin to groan in pain, god he needed to come, he didn't care how. Before he could form a thought or words to object Brian's mouth was busy again, but this time at his ass. Brian was licking and blowing short bursts of air at his hole, just barely stroking his cock with the lightest of touches. Without expecting it Brian's tongue stabbed into Justin's hole, causing him to scream once more. God Brian was torturing him, licking, stabbing, tongue fucking him, stroking his cock quickly and then squeezing his balls and ass. His cock was let go and then lubed fingers (when the hell did that happen?) entered his ass and hit his prostate with perfect aim that came from years of exploring each other's bodies.

Justin was panting and moaning and chanting Brian's name, Brian was usually the more dominant, but Justin loved when Brian could get him speechless, incoherent and could probably come on command in a matter of minutes. Brian loved that he could do that to, to know that he was the one that Justin begged for, the one that could cause Justin to lose control so fast… it was heady and beautiful.

Justin was so wrapped up in the ecstasy and pleasure he didn't feel Brian pushing him further up on the bed, if he had been paying more attention he would, once again, be amazed at Brian's strength. He did become aware of his change in position the moment he felt Brian's naked cock thrust in easily, sinking balls deep, hearing Brian's groan almost louder than his own.

Brian stopped moving for a moment, giving his lover a chance to adjust, and making sure he didn't come in seconds from being surrounded by the tight, wet heat of Justin's ass. It never failed to amaze him the difference that fucking raw made. That ridiculously thin barrier between his cock and Justin's ass (or vice versa, but that's a story for another time) made such an incredible difference. As if sensing the change in the atmosphere and moment, feeling the electricity between the two soul deep, they gazed into each other's eyes, showing all the love and admiration and trust in one look, not needing words or declarations. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist as Brian leaned down to claim Justin's mouth once more, slowly pulling out and gliding back in.

The slow, sweet, tender kisses became more passionate, Brian's thrusting became more powerful. His hips pistoning in and out of Justin's perfect ass, Justin's cock trapped between them being massaged as hard as Brian could pound into him. They were struggling so hard to breathe that kissing became unimportant as they just shared their panting breaths, tongues slipping out every now and then to lick and taste their partners' lips. Brian could feel his orgasm fast approaching, still reveling over the fact that he could come in Justin and not have to pull out. He reached between them and started stroking Justin's cock in time with his thrusts. One, two strokes later and Justin was exploding between them, yelling Brian's name.

One, two thrusts later and Brian yelled Justin's name, hips thrusting through his orgasm, causing Justin to moan even deeper through his own orgasm. Brian collapsed onto Justin, knowing that the young man would more than be able to handle his taller figure practically smothering him. He grinned into Justin's neck as he felt Justin's arms and legs squeeze him. He lifted his head up to gaze into his husbands incredibly blue eyes, both sharing a satisfied and sated grin, both loving the fact that they could stay like this for as long as they wanted. Even when Brian's cock began to soften and slip out he still stayed on top of Justin. Neither one able nor wanting to move, wrapped up in each other completely.

After recovering and being able to breathe normally they shared a few kisses before Brian was about to roll away. Something in Justin's eyes made him stay on top of his partner.

"Thank you."

Brian quirked his eyebrows up that comment, "Anytime Sunshine," he said salaciously.

"Brian," Justin huffed.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I mean it… thank you."

Brian forced himself to be serious. "You're welcome…before you go any further with that… and I can see that hamster wheel in your brain spinning a mile a minute… it's been a long week, I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep with my husband by my side and sleep in as long as I want and wake up with you."

If there was one way that Brian knew how to curtail any further discussion from Justin, about anything, it was through being romantic… and yes, he has used that to his advantage more than once since marrying the man he loves.

Justin's face softened and his eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy. He knew exactly what Brian was doing and he knew why Brian made this ridiculously romantic statements. He loved being the recipient of such accolades from Brian so he played along, like always, even though he was deeply and truly impressed and flattered every time Brian shared his loving side with him.

Both men shared final goodnights and I-love-you's as Brian pulled the covers over them. They knew that they would wake up sticky and uncomfortable, but nothing a leisurely morning shower couldn't fix. Neither man wanted to move from their bed and after Brian turned out the lights Justin moved over to Brian's open arm and curled around his lover, kissing his chest gently. He was practically asleep already when he felt Brian return his kiss on his head, and with a smile on his face and hope in his heart he fell asleep. Brian quickly followed his partner in slumber, unbeknownst to either of them the soft smile that played on Brian's face as he dreamed of him, Justin, and an adorable little blue-eyed, blond-haired boy playing with his dads.


End file.
